Tout ça c'est ta faute
by Dichan03
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya a disparu le soir du banquet de la Winter Cup lors de sa dernière année de collège. Sa meilleure amie l'attend jusqu'à l'aube dans le froid hivernal. Malheureusement pour elle, un chauffard ivre va décider de son destin. A elle de décider de celui de Tetsuya maintenant.
1. Tout a un commencement

Elle l'attendait depuis des heures. Combien de temps, elle ne savait pas trop, mais ça faisait longtemps. En levant une de ses mains gelées, elle regarda sa montre. 5h49. Le banquet était terminé depuis 23h. Ça faisait donc presque 7 heures qu'elle attendait.

Pourquoi l'attendait-elle aussi longtemps, alors qu'elle était gelée de partout ? Alors qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes depuis longtemps et que son visage la brûlait ? Pourquoi restait-elle plantée là, immobile comme un chien fidèle à attendre son maître ?

Peut-être était-elle un chien fidèle, après tout. Un bon toutou bien dressé qui attendait son maître mort depuis longtemps. Elle avait lut une histoire comme ça. Un chien qui avait attendu sur la tombe de son maître pendant 9 ans avant de rendre l'âme. Pauvre chien. Peut-être était-elle comme lui, finalement.

"Camus-chi..."

Elle leva les yeux pour voir un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Grand, blond, les yeux dorés et une boucle à l'oreille gauche. Une belle gueule aussi.

"Ryota." salua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas mourir si tu restes plus longtemps ici..."

"Ne racontes pas de bêtises Ryota. Les islandais ne meurent pas de froid."

"Mais Camus-chi ! Il neige !"

Camus leva la tête et vit qu'en effet, tout autour d'elle était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc... elle y comprit.

"Il ne viendra plus... Je crois..." murmura-t-elle en rebaissant la tête.

Elle commença à marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes. Pour se changer les idées, elle se remémora l'origine de son surnom. Parce que Camus n'était pas son vrai nom. Du moins, pas exactement.

 _Elle venait d'arriver au Japon. Sans grande considération, ses parents l'avaient jetée dans ce pays inconnu, si différent du sien, dont elle ne parlait même pas la langue. Et son premier jour d'école avait été catastrophique. Teiko était une école prestigieuse. Et elle, elle arrivait comme un cheveux sur la soupe, en plein milieu d'année, sans pouvoir se présenter ou suivre d'autres cours que celui d'anglais (et encore, les méthodes étaient si différentes). A la pause déjeuner, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son coin et avait donc sortit un livre pour passer le temps. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas de bento fait maison ou même de quoi acheter à manger. Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois. Elle ouvrit donc la première page de La Peste de Camus et commença à lire._

 _Elle lisait depuis à peine trois pages (pour elle, le temps de lecture se mesurait en pages et non en minutes) quand quelqu'un poussa sa table pour la coller à la sienne et s'assit en face d'elle. C'était un garçon, avec une chevelure couleur... framboise ? Rouge ? Difficile à dire. Avec des yeux perçants, sanglants, à la pupille verticale. Wow, ces japonais avaient le sens de l'originalité, se dit-elle rapidement._

 _Le garçon souleva son livre et sourit._

 _"Bonne lecture." dit-il dans un français parfait quoique mâtiné d'un petit accent._

 _"Merci."_

 _"Tu ne déjeunes pas ?"_

 _"J'ai oublié mon déjeuner."_

 _"Je suis Akashi Seijuurou, enchanté." finit-il par dire en souriant._

 _Elle ne répondit pas, regardant ce garçon avec méfiance. Ordinairement, elle se méfiait des gens sympathiques ou mielleux._

 _"Tu n'as pas de nom ?"_

 _"Il est imprononçable pour vous. C'en est risible."_

 _"Je pensais que tu étais française."_

 _"A moitié. Mon père est islandais. Mon nom aussi."_

 _"Quel est le nom de ta mère ?"_

 _Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette comédie ?_

 _"Dis le moi juste." sourit-il gentiment. Mais son ton ne souffrait d'aucune contradiction. Elle connaissait ce genre de tons. Un peu trop même._

 _"Camus. Christine Camus."_

 _"Très bien. A partir de maintenant, je t'appellerais Camus. Cela te va-t-il ?"_

 _"Parfait."_

 _"Alors recommençons. Je suis Akashi Seijuurou." répéta-t-il en lui tendant une main._

 _Elle la saisit et la serra doucement._

 _"Camus. Enchantée."_

"CAMUS-CHI !" hurla Ryota derrière elle.

Camus eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle fût aveuglée par une lumière intense. Des phares.

Une douleur intense.

Puis le noir complet.

Kise courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son amie qui avait littéralement volé quand elle avait été percutée par cette camionnette, dont il avait retenu la plaque, qui s'enfuyait comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne s'était pas rien passé.

Camus gisait sur le sol, une de ses jambes dans une position... impossible.

Bizarrement, il repensa au jour où il avait demandé à Camus sa couleur préférée pour lui offrir des fleurs comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle lui avait répondu sans poser de questions, simplement. Elle en avait trois : bleu, blanc et rouge. Comme le drapeau de sa chère France. Comme celui de sa chère Islande. Elle avait toujours été soulagée d'être franco-islandaise et non franco-allemande. Parce que comme ça, elle ne se trompait jamais de couleurs. Il lui avait donc trouvée une belle gerbe de fleurs. Peu importe s'il les avait achetées à un funérarium. Elles lui avaient plues et pour le remercier, Camus avait fait un bisou à Ryota, sur la joue. Geste innocent du haut de leurs 14 ans.

Et aujourd'hui, ces trois couleurs, ses trois couleurs, se retrouvaient sur son corps.

 _Bleu_. Comme ses lèvres, à cause du froid, comme sa jolie robe qu'elle avait mise spécialement pour le banquet.

 _Blanc._ Comme sa peau pâle d'albinos, comme ses longs cheveux aussi blancs que la neige qui l'entourait, la recouvrait petit à petit. Comme l'os du tibia gauche qui avait transpercées les chairs de sa jambe pour ressortir à l'air libre, brisé et aussi blanc que l'émail.

 _Rouge._ Comme le sang qui avait éclaboussé son visage et la neige, tâches sombres qui gâchaient la pureté de sa peau et des flocons, qui s'écoulait de ses blessures. Comme ses grands yeux sanglants à la fois intimidants, tristes et gentils. C'était un drôle de mélange qui avait toujours intrigué le blond.

Kise n'avait pas le temps de paniquer. Il prit son portable et appela immédiatement les urgences.

"Allo ! Il y a eut un accident !... Près du gymnase de la ville... Oui, une blessée, c'est très grave. Faites vite s'il vous plaît."

Il raccrocha et s'agenouilla près de son amie. Il lui prit la main et lui parla en attendant l'ambulance. Elle semblait inconsciente, mais il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

"Allez Camus-chi, faut que tu tiennes bon..." sanglota-t-il. "On a besoin de toi... Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça... S'il te plaît Camus-chi... Camus-chi..."


	2. Un réveil

"La vie est une rêve dont la mort nous réveille." Hodjviri

Elle avait lentement ouvert les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Qui _osait_ l'agresser si tôt le matin avec un rayon de soleil matinal ?! Si elle chopait cet enfoiré...

"Camus ?" appela une voix qu'elle reconnu après quelques secondes : Akashi.

Elle avait toujours eut un peu de mal le matin. Pour elle, ni père, ni mère, ni amis. Tous des emmerdeurs de première qui voulaient se mettre entre elle et Morphée. Si elle pouvait, elle ferait comme Aomine et paresserait toute la journée. Mais elle avait toujours tellement de choses à faire qu'elle devait se réveiller tous les matins. Quelle poisse.

"Camus." répéta Akashi, un peu plus ferme dans sa voix.

Camus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il foutait dans sa chambre. Mais il avait le mérite de se faire passer pour chez lui partout, même dans votre chambre. Elle l'admirait un peu pour ça. Bon, okay, il y avait d'autres choses pour lesquelles on pouvait admirer Akashi Seijuurou. Mais pour Camus, pouvoir se taper l'incruste n'importe où sans qu'on se pose de questions, c'était plus classe que des notes parfaites ou jouer du violon. Oui, elle avait des critères assez bizarres, et alors ?

"Laisse moi dormir..." geignit-elle en tournant la tête pour ne plus être agressée par ce rayon de soleil qui tombait _pile poil_ sur ses yeux. Elle, de la chance ? Pauvres ouailles innocentes. Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était, la chance.

"Unnur Laufhildur Vilhjalmur." appella Akashi d'une voix impérieuse.

" _Fjanndinn !_ Akashi, espèce de..." vociféra-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux brusquement pour fusiller son ami du regard.

Akashi souriait narquoisement. Il n'était pas assit dans ce vieux fauteuil club inhumainement confortable qu'elle avait ramené d'un vide grenier de France et rénové des années plus tôt. Non. Il était assit sur une chaise dans une chambre blanche avec un simple lit et des machines, majestueux comme s'il était dans son fauteuil attitré chez elle. Franchement... Il était incorrigible.

"Qu'est-ce que je fous à l'hôpital, moi ?" finit-elle par grogner.

Elle détestait les hôpitaux. C'était un endroit qu'elle haissait par dessus tout. La maladie, la mort, la souffrance... Elle détestait ça. Et en plus, elle portait la robe de l'hôpital, soupira-t-elle en s'examinant.

"Tu as eut un accident. Tu te souviens ? Au banquet de la Winter Cup." expliqua Akashi.

Là, il avait toute son attention. Un accident ? Alors qu'elle prenait toujours soin de regarder à droite et à gauche en traversant ?

"Tu avais attendu Tetsuya pendant des heures, Camus. Il neigeait, tu devais avoir froid et le chauffeur était ivre mort."

"Je me suis faite percuter par une voiture ?"

"Par une camionnette en fait. Mais là n'est pas la question. En quel mois sommes nous ?"

"Bah, en Décembre. Akashi, t'es sûr que c'est pas toi qui t'es fait percuter par une camionnette ?" demanda Camus suspicieusement.

Akashi sourit mais secoua la tête. Il pointa du doigt -chose assez rare pour être remarquée- la fenêtre de sa chambre. Camus obéit et regarda. Bizarrement, toute la neige qui recouvrait Tokyo la veille avait fondu et ça ressemblait au printemps. Un peu trop même.

"On est quand ?" finit par demander la jeune fille d'une voix blanche en fixant son ami.

"Le 22 Mai."

"Mais comment..."

"Tu as été placée en coma artificiel pour pouvoir soigner tes blessures sans trop te faire souffrir. Ils ont arrêtés les médicaments il y a quelques jours pour que tu puisses te réveiller tranquillement. Pas trop mal à la gorge ?"

Maintenant qu'il en parlait... Elle avait un peu mal. Probablement dût à une intubation. C'était courant lors des comas artificiels, pour garder les poumons en fonctionnement. Ainsi donc, elle avait été dans le coma pendant presque 6 mois.

"Je ne me souviens de rien..."

"C'est normal. C'est l'une des trois réactions courantes chez les gens qui sortent du coma. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, d'accord ?"

La voix d'Akashi était devenue douce et apaisante alors qu'il passait une main réconfortante sur son crâne, comme on le ferait à un chat. Camus sourit. Seijuurou n'avait jamais été doué en affection ou pour rassurer les gens. Mais elle appréciait l'attention, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il se préoccupait d'elle, au fond.

"Où sont les autres ?"

"En cours. L'année scolaire a recommencé."

"On est au lycée... J'en reviens pas d'avoir loupé la remise des diplômes ! Et toi, t'es pas en cours ?"

"Les médécins m'ont prévenus que tu commençais à te réveiller hier. Alors je suis resté. Et puis, Kyoto peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi."

Camus beugua deux secondes. Attendez... Kyoto ?

"T'es au lycée à Kyoto ?!" s'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux brillants.

"A Rakuzan. Je pense que ça te dit quelque chose."

Camus hocha la tête. Son ami lui avait parlé de ce lycée prestigieux où son père voulait l'envoyer. Elle y avait pensé, elle aussi, à les suivre.

"Les autres aussi sont à Rakuzan ? Vous devez former une équipe du tonnerre !"

Akashi hésita un instant avant de contredire la jeune albinos.

"Non. Nous nous sommes séparés dans différents lycées."

"Ah bon ? Quel gâchis... Et Tetsu ?" finit-elle par demander.

"Tetsuya... Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Il a disparu le soir du banquet, quand tu l'attendait.

Camus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors Ryota avait dit vrai ? Il ne viendrait plus ?

"Unnur..."

"M'appelles pas comme ça !" cria-t-elle. "C'est pas mon nom ! C'est pas mon nom... Moi c'est Camus... Juste Camus..."

Elle commença à sangloter, le visage dans ses main. Bizarrement, elle voulait replier ses jambes contre elle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. En fait, elle ne les sentait même plus. C'était... Étrange ?

"Akashi..." appella-t-elle avec un début de panique dans la voix. "Pourquoi je sens plus mes jambes ?"

Seijuurou baissa la tête. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt si, il savait quoi dire. Mais comment dire à votre plus proche amie que... Qu'elle ne marcherait plus jamais ? Qu'un ivrogne lui avait fauché toute chance de jouer au basket, de se tenir sur ses jambes, de courir, de sentir l'herbe grasse et verte sous ses orteils comme elle aimait tellement le faire ?

Comment un adolescent était-il supposé annoncer à sa meilleure amie que sa carrière était finie ?

Comment ?


	3. Les voix

Camus avait décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. Le lycée, les amis, la vie.

Elle était en fauteuil roulant, peut-être jusqu'à sa mort, mais au moins, elle avait évité les problèmes assez courants d'incontinence. Elle n'en remercierait jamais assez le Ciel. Parce que porter des couches ? Toute sa vie ? Hors de question. Absolument hors de question.

Bizarrement, Akashi protesté contre son idée d'aller dans le lycée Seirin. Pourquoi, avait-t-elle demandé. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un petit lycée du peuple bien différent de Teiko. Exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. Et puis, ce n'était pas très loin de son nouveau logement entièrement adapté à ses nouveaux besoins. A peine 2 minutes de fauteuil. Alors pourquoi s'opposait-il à ce choix ?

Akashi ne lui avait rien dit mais il avait clairement exprimé son mécontentement. Les autres aussi. Kise avait pleuré (quand ne pleurait-il pas après tout), Aomine avait grogné quelque chose depuis son lit (à elle, pas le sien) et Midorima lui avait donné l'objet chanceux du jour : un parapluie.

"On est au printemps, Shin."

"On ne sait jamais." avait répondut le joueur de Shutoku.

Mais avant d'aller au lycée, il fallait passer par la case réeducation. Et ça, c'était l'enfer sur Terre.

"Aller Vilhjalmurdottir-san. Un petit effort."

"Mais je fais que ça !"

Elle était en train de traverser des barres parallèles à sa hauteur quand le médecin lui avait demandé de poser les pieds sur le sol au lieu de les laisser traîner. Et elle n'arrêtait pas d'essayer mais rien ne voulait fonctionner !

Avec un soupir agacé, elle réessaya mais en vain. Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas.

"Bien, je pense que nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui, Vilhjalmurdottir-san. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir." annonça le médecin après une autre série d'aller-retours.

Camus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise. Qu'est-ce que c'était épuisant...

Elle rentra chez elle en faisant rouler son fauteuil à une vitesse convenable. C'était qu'elle se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Heureusement, parce que si elle devait passer une durée indéterminée là dedans, autant s'il faire rapidement.

Son appartement était petit mais spacieux grâce au manque de meubles. Un simple deux pièces. Une pièce de vie, une salle de bain-toilettes, et c'était tout. La cuisine était intégrée au salon-chambre qui était vide et triste. Une petite télévision, un canapé-lit, un ou deux meubles de cuisine et voilà. Elle allait vivre là. Tout était fait pour le pratique, pas le confort. Son seul luxe était le fauteuil qu'elle avait rénové des années auparavant, dans un coin, oublié de tous sauf d'elle et Akashi. Camus alla prendre sa douche tant bien que mal et se sécha avant d'aller au toilettes. Oui, contrairement aux idées communes, même les handicapés faisaient caca.

Puis elle se hissa dans son lit et remonta les couvertures épaisses sous son menton. Elle avait toujours aimé ce genre de couvertures, même en pleine canicule. En soupirant, elle se tourna sur son côté gauche et éteignit la lumière. Dans le noir, elle vit des formes bouger, comme si des personnes se déplaçaient. Bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, c'était rassurant, de ne pas être seule.

Elle ferma les yeux et entendit comme des chuchotements. Là encore, elle n'eut pas peur. Ces chuchotements étaient la preuve qu'elle n'était pas seule.

 _Regardez, elle est là..._

 _Elle est toute seule..._

 _Est-ce qu'on devrait lui parler ?_

 _Oui, on devrait..._

 _Eh petite, on est là, on est là._

Dans l'obscurité, Camus sourit. Non, elle n'était pas seule.


	4. Rivales

"Je vous demande d'accueillir notre nouvelle camarade, U-... Mais c'est quoi ce nom ?!" laissa échapper le professeur d'anglais.

"U-nnUrrrr. C'est pourtant la partie la moins compliquée de mon nom." se plaignit Camus. "Unnur Laufhildur Vilhjalmurdottir. Mais appelez moi Camus, ça sera BEAUCOUP plus facile des deux côtés."

Tout le monde dans la classe soupira de soulagement. Au moins, cette fille leur facilitait la tache quant à son nom. Non mais qui appelait sa fille comme ça ?

"Bien... Camus-san, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Kuroko-kun."

Les yeux rouges perçants de Camus fixèrent un point dans la salle et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles. Oh, Kuroko, il disait ? Le sourire carnassier qui fit frissoner ceux l'ayant vu se transforma en une expression joyeuse et enfantine.

"Te-tsu-ya !" chantonna-t-elle en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers la place qui lui était attitrée.

Elle gloussa délicatement en voyant son ancien camarade déglutir. Une fois installée, elle sortit ses affaires et ses lunettes. C'était des lunettes plutôt simples, qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage avec d'épaisses montures rouges. Elle les avait choisies avec Kise, qui lui affirmait qu'elle était 'trop mignonne, Camus-chi!' avec.

"Que fais-tu là ?" demanda Kuroko de sa voix morne habituelle.

"Moi ? Mais voyons, Tetsuya, je suis en cours." répondit Camus d'une voix innoncente, étonnée. "Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles."

"Que fais-tu ICI ?" insista le joueur fantôme.

"Je viens de te le dire." dit l'albinos d'un ton froid qui n'allait pas du tout avec son sourire. "Je suis ici pour les cours."

Kuroko n'insista pas et Camus le laissa tranquille pour la journée. Elle suivait les cours minutieusement et prenait des notes claires, conscises et propres. Avec quelques coups de feutre fluo, elle travaillait selon la méthoque inculquée par Akashi en personne. Mais, comme Kuroko le remarqua, elle ne prenait aucune note en kanji. Juste en romaji ou en anglais, selon la langue utilisée par le professeur. Il le savait, son ancienne amie n'était pas assez rapide dans l'écriture du kanji pour prendre des notes avec. Mais au moins, elle était assidue. Et surtout, elle le laissait tranquille. Il savait, par expérience, que ça cachait quelque chose. Elle avait toujours un but, caché ou non. Et comme un chien affamé à qui on donnait un os, elle ne le lâcherait PAS. Si elle lui voulait quelque chose, c'était foutu pour lui.

* * *

Kuroko alla à l'entraînement du club de basket. Il s'attendait à passer une heure ou deux tranquille, sans la présence silencieuse et pesante de Camus sur le dos.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant le bruit discret des roues d'un fauteuil roulant sur le parquet du gymnase.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Camus, votre nouvelle manager !" se présenta-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

Il se figea et personne, comme d'habitude ne le remarqua.

"Bonjour. Je suis Hyuuga, le capitaine de l'équipe."

"Enchantée."

Dans son fauteuil, Camus paraissait tellement petite. Mais en fait, si elle semblait plus petite que la coach, Aida, elle n'en mesurait pas moins un bon mètre 75. Oui, c'était grand, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était nordique à 50% et qu'une nordique, c'était grand. Et elle avait déjà fait du mannequinnat pour des marques européennes, avec Kise.

"Dis-moi, t'es trop mignonne toi !" se risqua la coach en voyant sa nouvelle rivale. "Tes mensurations s'il te plaît ?"

"1m76 pour 54kg. Tour de poitrine 90D, tour de taille 65, tour de hanche 90. Et toi ?"

Riko fulmina intérieurement. Cette fille avait de pure mensurations de mannequin européen !

De son côté, Camus avait un sourire indulgent. Cette fille était visiblement complexée par sa petite poitrine.

"Tu sais, toutes les japonaises peuvent pas avoir un bonnet F, hein." rit-elle.

Riko se força à rire. Une nouvelle rivale. Encore une...


	5. Première nuit

"Il n'est souvent qu'un pas de l'injustice au crime" proverbe français.

* * *

Camus était sortie de nuit. Contrairement à d'autres lycéennes, elle ne craignait pas les harceleurs ou ne voulait pas se vendre pour un peu d'argent de poche.

Elle déambulait dans Tokyo à la recherche d'une personne. Ses roues la mèneraient à lui, elle en était sûre. Dans les rues bondée de la capitale japonaise, il y avait beaucoup de chances de la rencontrer.

Qui, me direz-vous ?

Mais sa première victime voyons. La première d'une longue série.

Et elle le vit. Il était plutôt grand, avec des cheveux bleus et portait un uniforme de lycéen. Peut-être était-il un peu trop grand, mais ça conviendrait pour la première fois.

 _Tu penses que c'est lui ?_

"Il fera parfaitement l'affaire." répondit Camus à la voix masculine dans sa tête.

Elle s'approcha de la personne qu'elle avait repérée et prit un air désespéré.

"Excusez-moi ?"

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec pitié et envie. Visiblement, elle tenait celui là sous son charme.

"Je peux vous aider ?"

"Oui... Je... C'est assez gênant..." dit-elle en prenant son air le plus innocent possible. "Mais je dois prendre le métro... Et avec les escaliers..."

"Oh... Vous n'arrivez pas à les descendre ?"

"Non... Je me disais, comme vous êtes fort... Vous pourriez..."

"B-Bien sûr !"

Et voilà. Décidément, ces garçons. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils pouvaient être aussi débiles et faciles à manipuler.

Le lycéen la suivit jusque dans une galerie de métro vide de monde et la porta pour l'aider à descendre. Il l'assit sur un banc et descendit le fauteuil. D'abord, l'épuiser pour éviter la lutte. Et ensuite...

"Merci beaucoup ! Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante !" s'exclama-t-elle d'un air admiratif quand il la reposa dans son fauteuil.

"De rien, c'était pas grand chose. Vous êtes toute légère comme une plume."

Camus gloussa et fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher. Il rougit et se baissa. Elle le saisit par le cou et l'embrassa sur la joue. En même temps, elle lui fit une injection dans le cou. Une simple bulle d'air.

Le métro arriva au même moment et elle roula pour monter dedans, laissant le jeune homme sans vie sur le carrelage de cette galerie de métro vide.


End file.
